Dragon Born
by PriceOfStone
Summary: Roxas' eyes fluttered open and his khajiit ears that resided on his head perked up. He realized that his hands were bound he lifted his head and saw a brunette, blond and a red head. Skyrim AU Akuroku


The Beginning

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and his khajiit ears that resided on his head perked up. He realized that his hands were bound he lifted his head and saw a brunette, blond and a red head.

Roxas himself was a nord khajiit mix he got his body figure from his mother

although he looked somewhat one few thing that separates him from the nords is his ears they sat on his head.

The _Khajiit_ ears.

Roxas looked to to Redhead, his and were bound like Roxas' although he couldn't speak. roxas decided to not think on it too hard

"Oh! your awake?" Roxas' head snapped up to see the brunette talking

"Yeah, how did I get here though?," Roxas replied while trying to cut the binds on his hands with his claws

"QUITE IT DOWN BACK THERE," Roxas jerked at the loud voice

blond spoke up " you just trying to cross the border, right?," Roxas nodded in return to his question

"Who is the redhead?," Roxas asked the brunette.

"Axel the leader of the Stormcloaks,"

OuO

Roxas was woke up by an abrupt stop.

"This is the end I guess" the chocolate haired man said cracking a small smile

They soon where off of the horse drawn carriage and lined up.

Everyone's names were called, everyone other than Roxas. Roxas took in the information that he got from the imperial general.

The blondes name was Demyx

The brunettes name was Sora

And the redhead was Axel although he knew that from Sora.

They had been lined up in a certain order of: Demyx,Roxas,Sora, then Axel.

Demyx was first he was walking slowly. Tears streamed down Demyx's face as his head was chopped off.

Roxas was next. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his neck being pressed flush to the wood

But It never came. He opened his sapphire eyes after hearing a voice, no Sora yelling "Come on we need to get out, now!,"

Roxas quickly jumped to his feet and began following Sora. Sharp pebbles made lacerations in his feet, but Roxas didn't care he just wanted to get out of and Sora soon came to a stone tower which Sora deemed safe

"A-are you okay," Sora said while cutting Roxas' binds off.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?," Replied Roxas

"Yeah sure. Take this Roxas " Sora replied as he handed Roxas a dagger

"Huh? Why do I need a dagger,"

"You go on with out me, I'll meet you at the Safe House" Sora said pushing Roxas up the stairs

"Wait Sora! How do I get there!,"

"There is Imperial called Riku he will help you!" Roxas heard Sora say as he jumped down onto to a house under the tower. Roxas sprinted off of the house

"RIKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!," A long silver haired man said. Roxas looked around for "Riku" his eyes locked onto a man with short silver hair. Roxas ran over to him his thighs burning and he panted from exhaustion. Riku looked into his direction and then said "You need help?,"

"Yes! A friend of mine s-said i c-could a-ask you h-how to g-get to t-the S-safe House ," The blonde said in between pants.

"Yeah I can, Just follow me!" Riku said running off Roxas following him.

They halted to a stop because of the dragon Roxas took out the dagger that Sora gave him and stabbed the dragon in the eye. It roared and flew to a different area allowing Riku and Roxas to get through. They sprinted to the Safe House where they met Sora

"Sora!" Riku yelled hugging Sora after the hug was over Sora lead them into the Safe House it was a cobblestone based stronghold it had a musky scent that Roxas didn't like much

He Sora and Riku looked around the damp room looking for a door of a sort but when they heard footsteps they were on immediate alert.

There was a wooden door, that they assumed to be locked.

It opened..

Roxas pulled out his dagger, Riku unsheathed a Great Sword and Sora on the other hand had a Bow and some arrows to use.

The imperial general and his men waltzed into the room. Roxas springed up and attacked one of the men and killed him by stabbing him in the back of the neck. Riku was dueling the general and Sora pulled out a dagger like Roxas' and began fighting too

Once all of the imperials were all taken out Riku picked up a key, held it in his thumb and pointer finger and then said "I got the key!," all with a face splitting smirk

"Okay! good job Riku but we need to get out of here!," Sora said and then Riku unlocked the door and they began running down the abandoned hallway they soon got to a pair of stairs and went down them. Roxas looked around and found nothing but a door, said door was unlocked so they went in. It seemed to be a stock house for Potions and food. They all grabbed some some potions and continued on with their journey.

"Does anyone actually know where we are going" Roxas wondered out loud breaking the silence and the tension while drinking a Potion to heal the cuts on his feet, legs and arms. but before anyone could answer they heard the creaking of an old door. Roxas and Riku were the first to pull out their weapons, Riku probably doing out of habit and Roxas just did it to be safe. The door creaked and cried as opened and revealed that it wasn't an imperial it was Axel.

A\N:I'm sorry. Ciffy there. If you haven't played skyrim you should. It is kinda different from the main plot, I don't want to make Dragon born a carbon copy of skyrim tho. Also about my other story I'm not going to finish it It is kinda gone into a corner. I will be writing another fic in it's place.*whispers sorry*

Words: thousand? I think.


End file.
